NF Corkboard Wiki
Please read this This is a cork board for NF Season 3, the purpose is to collect all stuff known and put it onto one place. Slack eats it up quickly and some people (like me, Melissa) feel behind. You can edit this but please do not include Season 1 or 2 NF Lore/Past Characters unless it's relevant to Season 3. Otherwise it will be too confusing with the current narrative going on. Do not share this in Playing Life. * Think of it this way: how would you feel if people you call friends were keeping tabs on you with a weird wikia page (and possibly implying you as a possible murder suspect)? Need to add content about a specific person? Fabulous! Simply go to their pic and click on the caption (their name). This should direct you to the person's dedicated page. You should be able to add content (and omg please do because help). All those acronyms... NF = Nocturnal Fandango AM = Audience Members aka participants EM = Ensemble Members aka NF Actors TO = The Organizers OJ = Organizer Jason Season 3: Condensed Time Line * May? Trailer for DYKJ? is released, featuring Jasper, Quentin and ?? * June 8-10: 13DR * June 20th: Playing Life Class 1 ** Spoon doesn't show up to class * July 3-4: Spoon reported dead? * July 12-15: Road Trip and Ammunition * July ??? : Jasper and Quentin break up * July ??? : Jasper dies * July 25: Playing Life Class 2 * August 17-19: Audition ** You walk in Finn's shoes for a while and bare witness to stuff in his mind. * August 29th: Playing Life Class 3 ** Rob is found dead in the bathroom. * Sept 2nd: Iterations ** Investigator Rubble and Beak interrogate several people regarding the deaths of Rob, Spoon and Jasper. ** Dex's Uncle, Uncle Thistleberry, is in town from the Yukon. ** See Sarah's detailed recap here. * Sept 3rd: Finn leaves Quentin * Sept 12th: Playing Life Class 4 **Tense evening at Quentin's apartment. **See recap here * Sept 21th-23rd: Rehearsal ** NF is rehearsing for their "Halloween Show" ** Jack is concerned that Dex isn't practicing ** Jack is waking up from night terrors ** Dex reveals how he actually met Jack *** "This is sad" *** Jack was interrogated about his former husband's death. (Dex's dream sequence) *** Quentin is teeter-tottering between choosing to "stay" or to "go" because of his broken heart (Dex's dream sequence) *** Jesse is concerned the NF family isn't coping well with Jasper, Spoon and Rob's deaths. *Sept 25-26: Juneau asks several AM if he or she will "stand for him" or "listen to him". **The AMs then receive phone calls from victims in the following order: ***Peter ***Ever ***Mitch ***Brian ***Wyatt ***Milo from Bridge City (call received 10/16/18) *Oct 3rd: Final Playing Life **Los Angeles EMs: Booey, Gabe, Lincoln, Jesse, Squirrel and Chelsea (notably MIA Quentin) ***'Booey said Quentin was supposed to be with the LA class since he offered his place, but wasn't answering his phone.' ***Squirrel got a little weird about his character in a scene (where he played an angry chef) because he "didn't get it". ***Gabe asked Booey to move in with him and it got awkward. They went to the bedroom and the AMs felt it was time to go. Later Booey and Gabe were spotted on the balcony, arguing loudly. **Orange County EMs: Jordan, Dex, Jack, Georgie, Kory, and Kevin ***'Jordan said Quentin got an acting job and that's where he was during this class.' ****Quentin lying to Jordan? ***Dex got a call from a Rubble talking about jade/other poetic stuff/Dex needed to be with his family right now. ***Jack said that in 25 days another man will be made dead (October 28th) * Oct 9th: Several AMs receive really bizarre phone calls. ** All the callers identified themselves as previous NF season characters but weren't exactly like the characters. * Oct 10th: Several AMs receive emails from why not ** AM Kim got an email from why not "I'd like to meet up for tea within 18 days" *** October 28th is in line with Jack's prediction of another man will be made dead. *** why not also claims he likes to kill....because it's fun. * Onward to Retreat: GO HERE (thank you Carl!) The People (and fur people) We Know and Love *Names in italics are those who have passed away. Non AM/EM--just people who have showed up Traumas in Season 3 Stand Alones Online Only* (?) Entities *or maybe we have met them? Misc. Pile (aka: people/things/concepts we haven't figured out) BarbaraCategory:Browse